Rapture
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x10 | production = 508 | airdate = week of | teleplay = | story = | director = }} "Rapture" was the 108th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 10th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 30 December 1996. The episode was written by and and directed by . Summary thumb|left|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] Benjamin Sisko experiences visions that let him see the future, as Bajor's admission into the Federation is about to go ahead. While Admiral Charlie Whatley visits Bajor for the Federation admission ceremonies of that world, Benjamin Sisko begins to have flashes of insight to the lost city of B'hala. The discovery of B'hala is a portentous event described in the prophecy of the Bajoran religion, as it will signal a specific series of dramatic results as an interaction with the Prophets and their Celestial Temple. Sisko's intense visions warn him of danger as Bajor stands ready to join the Federation. The superstitious Bajorans listen to Sisko, who they have named their Emissary to the Prophets, causing Admiral Whatley to grow concerned about the power that Sisko holds. Julian Bashir warns that the visions could be destroying Siskos's brain, and recommends a procedure to stop the contact with the wormhole aliens. With Sisko losing his grip on reality, Jake Sisko gives consent for his father's surgery. Sisko's final remembrance of this mental contact warns of an oncoming swarm of enemies which would destroy Bajor if it were a Federation member, and Bajor accordingly withdraws from the potential membership. References Characters :Julian Bashir (changeling) • Colti • Jadzia Dax • Jones (Lieutenant) • Kira Nerys • Mera • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Veta • Charlie Whatley • Winn Adami • Worf • Kasidy Yates • Yevir Linjarin • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) • unnamed Starfleet personnel (Starfleet personnel) • unnamed Bajorans (Bajorans) Rifkin • Rom • Joseph Sisko • Kevin Whatley • Zocal Locations :Bajor • B'hala • Deep Space 9 • Promenade • Quark's • station commander's office • wardroom Bajor-B'hava'el • Bajoran State Museum • Cardassia • Ilvia • Starfleet Headquarters Starships and vehicles : ( escort, in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( runabout) • (assault ship) Rifkin's starship Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Prophets • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Chamber of Ministers • Dominion • Federation Council • Maquis • Starfleet Command Other references :admiral • Alvanian bee • Alvanian beehive • archaeology • Bajoran history • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • Bajoran wormhole • bantaca (''bantaca'' spire • basal ganglia • bateret • bateret • bicycle • captain • central nervous system • champagne • com signal • City of B'hala • Dominion War • Dominion cold war • dizziness • Emissary of the Prophets • Federation flag • headache • holosuite • icon painting • isolinear rod • jambalaya • kai • katterpod • keelhauling • latinum • lingta • locust • magistrate • mortar • naval tradition • negligence • neural sheath • neuropolaric induction • obelisk • Occupation of Bajor • orb • orb experience • Orb of Prophecy and Change • PADD • pagh'tem'far • Peldor Festival • phaser • physical • pleasure maze • post-neural shock syndrome • prison camp • root beer • sensor array • Sisko image file 376 • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • swarm • toast • transporter • tricorder • vedek • Zocal's Third Prophecy Appendices Related media thumb|[[Yevir Linjarin.]] * Sisko mentions the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole in "Emissary" and foreshadows the Jem'Hadar turning away from the station and heading to Cardassia in "By Inferno's Light". * The Bajoran Militia member who Sisko tells to return home was later established as Yevir Linjarin in the novels set after the series. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Ascent" raptureVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsUKds9-5.5.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Ascent". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background * "Rapture" features the first chronological canon onscreen appearance of the modern era grey-shouldered uniform, which had been created for Star Trek: First Contact. This Starfleet uniform had not been introduced in all of Starfleet however, as several visiting officer dignitaries wear the 2366 design of uniform. The costumers used variations of a uniform vest and a heavy coat that were not ever seen again in Star Trek, as well as a unique combadge placement, above the seam of the gray yoke of the overcoat variation, rather than below the seam where it occurs on every occasion elsewhere of Sisko's coat in this episode. Unlike the DS9 crew, the crew on Star Trek: Voyager continued to use the old DS9 uniforms, as they are stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Jadzia Dax.]] * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf Images bhala.jpg|Painting of B'hala. sisko and Yevir.jpg|Benjamin Sisko and Yevir Linjarin. sisko orb experience.jpg|Benjamin Sisko's orb experience. charlesWhatley.jpg|Admiral Charlie Whatley. raptureJones.jpg|Lieutenant . raptureViceAdmiral.jpg|A vice admiral. raptureVAdm.jpg|Vice Admiral Colti. raptureRADM.jpg|Rear Admiral Veta. raptureBolianVADM.jpg|A vice admiral of Bolian descent. raptureVulcanVADM.jpg|A vice admiral of Vulcan descent. raptureSFCommandRep.jpg|A Starfleet command division representative. raptureDS9security.jpg|A Starfleet security guard. raptureDS9medic.jpg|A Starfleet medic. raptureDax.jpg|Jadzia Dax. raptureSisko.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. raptureBashirChangeling.jpg|The Bashir Changeling explains post-neural shock syndrome. raptureWorf.jpg|Worf. raptureOBrien.jpg|Miles O'Brien. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5